My Girls ExBoyfriends
by SAGRA05
Summary: OneShot. Luke's POV. Song By Relient K. So here I am sitting with Lorelai by my side...


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or Relient K. I do own Mmhmm by Relient K (The CD that is).

Today, as I'm sitting here lying in bed with Lorelai at my side, fast asleep. I think of how lucky I am to be here. I mean, she has had so many men come in and out of her life and how would she ever pick me, the local grumpy diner owner who pours her coffee everyday?

**He's the guy**

**That you should feel sorry for**

**He had the world but thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**

**I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend**

First there was Christopher, who more than once, would come into her life just to mess everything up. But yet she would always go back, trying to get that "whole package" deal to let Rory have her father around. But, as always, he would find some reason to leave and leave their lives in a total mess. I mean he asked Lorelai to marry him once. Then left, then came back at Sookie's wedding to try to get Lorelai back. He almost made it happen too. Except then his ex-girlfriend calls and says she's pregnant and then he's off again to go be a father to someone else who isn't Rory. Then, once me and Lorelai are finally (in my opinion) together, here comes Christopher to Emily and Richard's wedding saying him and Lorelai belong together and ends up breaking me and her up. But not for long. I think that finally made Lorelai realize that him and her weren't "meant to be."

Then there was Max. Max Medina. Rory's teacher at Chilton and Lorelai's newest interest. So once they started dating, I got kind of jealous because I thought of him as the luckiest guy in the world. To have Lorelai Gilmore. The prettiest and funniest woman ever. Then later he asked her to marry him. With a thousand yellow daisies. And you know what, she said yes. And once again I thought "There goes my chance." When she told me, she sounded so nervous. I didn't know why she was. But I thought it was pretty special that it took so much work for her to tell me. That maybe I meant more to her than just the coffee provider. Then she left a couple of days before the wedding. Ending there relationship.

Then Jason comes. Richard's partner and someone who Lorelai knew from when she was younger. So they start a secret relationship so her parents wouldn't know. It went on for a while. Then they break up because Jason is going to sue Lorelai's father because Richard is going back to his old firm.

**So the along comes me**

**This undeserving mess**

**Who would believe**

**My life would be so blessed**

**Two years ago**

**When he left all that debris**

**Who would've known**

**He would leave everything I need**

So with that, I find out my sister is getting married to T.J. And Liz wants to hold the ceremony in the town square. I obviously was going to help. But, I also was going to the wedding. Only thing left...was to find a date. And I was going to make my move.

**If it wasn't for him**

**I would still be searching**

**If it wasnt for him**

**I wouldn't know my best friend**

**If it wasnt for him **

**He would be able to see that**

**If it wasnt for him**

**He'd be as happy as me**

So I asked her. I, Luke Danes the "just a friend", asked Lorelai Gilmore, the person I possibly loved, to my sister's wedding. And you know what, she said yes. And then at the wedding, I held her close while we danced, and I loved every second of it. After I walked her home, I asked her out. And she said yes.

**When she and I settled down you can bet**

**That he is going to have to settle for less**

**He's someone I would hate to be**

**I got the girl, and he's left with just the memory**

So thats just the beginning. I kissed her on the Drangonfly's porch during the test run and I've been in heaven ever since. But that was over a year ago. Tonight Lorelai Gilmore asked me to marry her and this time I said yes. I'm glad that after all the men she's had in her life, she chose me to spend the rest of her life with.

**He's the guy **

**That you should fell sorry for**

**He had the world but thought that he wanted more**

**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**

**I owe it all to my girls ex-boyfriend**

She's going to be MY wife, not Max's, not Jason's, and certainly not Christopher's. I'm glad that I can say I got Lorelai Gilmore and they just have the memories...


End file.
